User blog:Tricoro/This game is alive! Kakao Cookie Run Updates to Season 6
So I just browsing through my subscription feed where I saw a YouTube video that talks about the new Kakao update. Really, I was beginning to worry that this game is about to meet its end. The Line update keeps getting closer and closer to the Kakao version. I was wrong. Welcome to Season 6 of Kakao Cookie Run. It adds a brand-new episode and aside from a regular new cookie, the game adds another L-grade cookie that I still do not know her name. (I can't read Korean!) Also the level cap was raised to Level 80 now! Too bad there's no new jelly-energy-bonus time upgrades this time around, but it might be in the future. Seems neat right? What's new about this? 1. New Episode! After 6 months waiting for the update, the Kakao version finally adds a new episode! I'm not sure the difficulty yet, but looking at the video, it feels much harder than Dragon's Valley. We'll see about that. The obstacles are not only hard to avoid, but it's also unpredictable. While it may seem it doesn't do any harm, when the cookie approach it, it will move unpredictably. You'll really have to depend on the jelly trail that guides you. Oh, and at later stages, the jelly trail can misguide you into hitting obstacles so be very careful! It has 10 stages, unlike Dragon's Valley. The later stages are very, VERY hard to maneuver on. And on the final stage, you'll meet some kind of a boss who spews laser on you. I don't know if you're able to defeat the boss, but it's really annoying. There's also this exclusive jelly that was placed all over the place. It grants the player around 40,000 points and it can't be dragged by Magnetic Aura. Be sure to collect those as they are pretty common sight (unlike the Flying Coins you see at Dragon's Valley) All in all, it's a very tough episode! 2. Maximum Level Cap Increased to Level 80! Well, with each new major update, they will always increase the maximum level. I wonder if they increase the point bonus to 52% on the maximum level... 3. New L-grade Cookie! While we're still in a fresh update, Kakao players might probably be bored with their only L-grade cookie, the Tiger Lily Cookie and the Fire Spirit Cookie. This update brings a new Cookie which I don't know her name yet. To get her, as usual, you have to collect 7 Mystery Jewels, just like Dragon's Valley. 4. Of course, New Secret Code! I am very well aware that many people here are hoping that there would be a new secret code for us to use. Well, you can look forward to your next crystals in this update! Though I'm not sure how much we will get in our version, the Kakao version only gives 100, which is... quite a meh, like 2nd Story. So when will LINE Version get this stunning new update? Judging by their past release pattern, I think we will catch up to this version some time on June or July (May be earlier or later, depending on situation), where the Kakao version will be much more updated than this. Know that this version will be our Season 5, not 6 like Kakao. So keep on running! We still have lots of upcoming updates to face in LINE! If you know some information about this version of Cookie Run, you may put here in the comments, but please wait until the LINE version to reach this point before putting it into our Wiki. Source: YouTube - Cookie Run Season 6 : Episode 4 ผจญภัยครั้งใหม่ในโลกเวทย์มนต์ (by K.Sine) Category:Blog posts